The present invention relates to a new sulfonamide derivative useful as a metallic ion shielding agent.
As a compound of this type, there has been known a sulfonamide derivative given by the following general formula: ##STR3## (where R represents an alkyl group or an aromatic group having 6 or more carbon atoms, and L represents an alkylene group.), or a sulfonamide derivative given by the following general formula: ##STR4## (where R represents an aromatic group, and L an alkylene group.), whereas none of these compounds is known as a metallic ion shielding agent.
When it is attempted to use the compound as a metallic ion shielding agent, solubility to water is low, and deposition occurs when the compound is used or it is used as a chelate of metal. This causes problems, for example, when the compound is used as a metallic ion shielding agent for photographic processing solution, for chelate titration or for analytical reagents for medical treatment or for medical drugs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new sulfonamide derivative useful as a metallic ion shielding agent.